


Face to Face

by naminami973



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: All Johnny wants is to have soft slow sex for once, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Face Sitting, Foreplay, I feel like I always have to tag lube, Is overwhelmingness even a word?, Love Motel, Lube, M/M, Rimming, Sex Toys, Soft sex, Ten being a hurried bitch, brief mention of mark, now it is, safe sex, there's a butt plug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 09:29:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21371923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naminami973/pseuds/naminami973
Summary: Ten wants to get on with it quickly, while Johnny wants to take it slow for once.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 2
Kudos: 123





	Face to Face

**Author's Note:**

> Semi-beta'd. All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Inspired by the softness of WayV's Face to Face (it was on repeat while I wrote this, try listen to it while reading?)

They had been there so many times before. The love motel wasn't all too far away from the dorm but yet not too close, it was professionally run with all the necessities and above all: it was discreet. Although Johnny sometimes wondered if Ten even cared for that aspect with the way he always seemed to be hellbent on outing them in some kind of way. Not that Johnny minded; while he knew it could potentially jeopardize their careers, it was hard to be stern with Ten whenever he went off. 

After all, Ten was Ten and he wouldn't trade his personality traits for anything in the world.

Johnny walked up to the door and knocked out the rhythm they once had come up with when they started going to love motels all those years ago. It had been the solution they came up with when stolen moments in the dorms were too few and all too often interrupted. The dorms might be safer in the aspect of the chances of getting caught by a Dispatch staff being slimmer, but it not ideal to have the members run into them whenever things got steamy. 

(Some members more than others. Poor Mark held the track record of times he had had to cleanse his eyes after seeing the couple half naked in compromising situations).

The lock rattled and the door opened. Eyes locked with each other and Johnny's heart skipped a beat. Ten was casually dressed in ripped jeans and a knitted sweater, feet already stripped out of his socks and bare against linoleum. Johnny wondered if the burst of feelings he felt whenever he looked at Ten would ever subside. He wasn't sure if he ever wanted it to, as it warmed his body from head to toe in the most pleasant way. 

Ten's eyes lit up in recognition and he stepped aside to let his boyfriend in the room. Johnny entered and put down the plastic bag with lube, water bottles and some snacks before he shrugged off his jacket and threw it on a chair nearby. He bent down to to untie his shoes and he could almost feel Ten's gaze burn his backside with how intense it was. 

Johnny almost didn't have time to stand up straight before Ten pounced on him, throwing himself onto Johnny's solid frame and fused their lips together, taking the first chance he got to sneak his tongue in and deepen the kiss. 

This was how it usually went: Ten would go from 0 to 100 in a second, kiss Johnny pliant enough to strip him out of his clothes and then proceed to push him onto the nearest flat surface and ride him into oblivion before Johnny even had the chance to blink. The first orgasm of the evening always went with a bang.

But tonight, Johnny wanted a change of pace. 

Their lips parted from each other with a wet sound and Ten looked confused as Johnny pushed him a bit further from his body. 

"Johnny? Is something wrong?"

Johnny shook his head and smiled.

"Nothing's wrong. You're just so eager." 

"Like you're not", Ten snickered and let his hand slid down the front of Johnny's jeans, caressing the bulge and letting his fingers wander a bit further down and back before he squeezed the packaged that fitted so nicely in his hand. Johnny moaned loudly and his attempt to slow down Ten was promptly shut down just like that.

Having gained the upper hand once again, Ten wasted no time. Yes, he loved Johnny and enjoyed spending time with him, but a man has needs and right now, Ten wanted nothing more than to get on with the show. 

He grabbed the bag Johnny had brought in his left hand while his right kept squeezing Johnny's crotch. He used it to force Johnny to walk backwards towards the bed. When Johnny's legs hit the frame, Ten shoved him to lay down and once the bag had been dropped on the bed, Ten shifted gears.

Johnny's dark jeans were unbuttoned and shoved down to his knees together with his boxers in record time, and Ten wasted no time in putting his cock in his mouth and swallow down as much as he could. Johnny's leg involuntary twitched in check and Ten moved to straddle his legs, his jeans scratching at Johnny's skin as he grinded slowly against them in a similar rhythm to his mouth's movement. One hand held on to the base of Johnny's cock, keeping it aimed to his mouth as he swirled his tongue against the head and then swallowed as much as he could down his throat. The other hand inched up on his boyfriend's chest, unbuttoning shirt buttons as they reached higher and higher up his body.

In return, Johnny found himself carding his hand in Ten's short hair, fingers scratching at the scalp rhythmically while his other hand kept clenching the duvet. Ten's mouth was a gift of the Gods and it was hard to not lose every ounce of control and just fuck Ten's mouth raw. 

Johnny's moans got louder, his hand pulling on Ten's hair rather hard as he inched closer to an orgasm. Ten didn't slow down; instead he pulled off only to swallow down as much of Johnny as he could, swallowing again and again and again as Johnny came in his mouth and down his throat.

Johnny laid there panting for a minute once the spasms had died down, vision a bit blurry, while Ten made sure to lick up every little drop of stray cum. He licked his fingers one time for good measure before getting rid of his own jeans and boxers. He crawled up Johnny's body, straddling his torso and Johnny quickly took the hint to put his mouth on Ten's hard cock. 

Ten let out a loud sigh and almost immediately started to slowly move his hips back and forth. While Ten loved to suck Johnny off, he also enjoyed getting sucked off once in a while. And the feeling of Johnny's strong hands grabbing an ass cheek in one palm each made him even more hot and bothered. He threw his head back in pleasure as Johnny kept sucking him while tracing his fingertips to the end of the plug Ten had put inside earlier that day. 

This was something Johnny appreciated when it came to Ten. Whenever they planned on meeting in a motel, Ten would religiously go through a routine to prepare properly. He'd clean and stretch himself up before plugging himself in order to both save time and be prepared. If opportunity was given, Johnny would join him in the bathroom to help him stretch properly, but it wasn't always possible to sync with individual schedules. 

Johnny let out Ten's cock and licked around it before his strong hands pushed Ten further up his body. Ten had to raise his hips a bit to accommodate Johnny's nose while Johnny licked his way further back until his tongue danced around the plug. He kept at it for a few, licking and slightly biting at the edge of the plug, tugging it ever so slightly and making Ten moan. Ten were rubbing his ass down against Johnny's face and soon he felt Johnny's fingers curl around the plug, twisting it a couple of times before forcing it out of Ten's now gaping hole. His tongue was however quick to replace the plug and Johnny kept licking up Ten's ass while his fingers dug into each ass cheek, marking them with angry red fingerprints. Above him, Ten kept panting and moaning louder and louder while rubbing his chest over his sweater. 

Johnny sneaked a finger in, first tracing the rim and then plunging in alongside his tongue. Although he knew the plug should've kept Ten stretched out enough, one could never be too careful. Besides, Johnny loved the prepping part during foreplay. With how eager Ten always was to just get the actual fucking going, foreplay was often a rushed affair and not only did it take away a big chunk of intimacy; it could also harm Ten and God forbid that should ever happen. 

If there was anything Johnny had learned, then it was the importance of proper prepping. 

Johnny let his right hand fall to the duvet and he fumbled around to find the plastic bag and the bottle of lube he knew was in it. It didn't go very well, as he had Ten sitting on his face and he had no clue if his hand was even close. Ten noticed Johnny's tongue and finger in him had slowed down as his concentration was elsewhere, and he quickly leaned back to grab the lube, open the bottle and shove it in Johnny's hand. Ten scooted down a bit to free Johnny's face but quickly nudged his lips with his cock, and Johnny opened dutifully up and took his cock in his mouth again while he drizzled lube on his hand behind Ten's back, and then moved to insert his fingers again while sucking his cock.

When Johnny had had four fingers in him for a while and he was lubed up nicely, Ten decided enough was enough and it was time to get the show on the road. He reached back to grab Johnny's hand and take it out of him. His other hand found the condoms next to the bed and he quickly grabbed one, using his teeth to help rip it open while he dragged his bottom down Johnny's body. He twisted his body around to roll the condom onto Johnny's yet again erected cock and once it was properly on, he poured a bit more lube on it for good measure before lifting his hips and slowly sinking down. 

They both moaned loudly and Ten, as impatient as ever, lowered himself a bit too fast and started moving his hips at a way too fast speed from the very beginning. He had no time to waste as he started to chase their orgasms. Johnny had no choice but to just lay back, arch his back in pleasure and grab at Ten's sweater.

Wait. Ten still had his sweater on? 

Blinking his eyes and letting the sex fog clear out of his brain, Johnny saw and realised that indeed, Ten was still wearing his knitted sweater, now slightly stained with what he suspected to be lube. And Johnny himself was still in his button up shirt, only it had been unbuttoned entirely and was hanging off his shoulders. His socks were still on. 

No, this wouldn't do. This was not what he wanted. 

Johnny pulled himself into a sitting position and put arms down Ten's body, his hands on Ten's hip to try and force him to stop his movements.

"Ten, Ten! Stop."

Ten didn't stop entirely but slowed down his hips, giving Johnny a questioning look through hazy eyes. 

"Babe, I know you're eager but let me take care of you. You haven't even lost your shirt, see?"

Ten looked down his body and moved his hands to rip of the clothing when Johnny stopped him. 

"Here. Let me."

Ten's movements had now stilled completely and Johnny put his hands at the hem of the sweater and slowly pulled it up and off. They both helped Ten to get rid of his sweater, throwing it on the floor next to the bed. Ten got ready to resume the fast pace of his hips when Johnny suddenly flipped them over, rolling Ten onto his back and letting his cock slip out. 

Ten tried to roll them back to get back on with the show but Johnny stopped him, putting one hand on his chest and slightly pushing him down on the duvet. When Ten finally settled down, Johnny leaned back on his knees to shrug off his shirt and throw it on top of Ten's sweater. He leaned back a bit further to get rid of his socks and once he was completely naked, his eyes returned to Ten and he let them drink in the sight of Ten's lean body underneath him. Johnny sometimes couldn't understand how Ten was real, and how he chose to stay by Johnny's side. Ten was a wonder of the world and Johnny... well, he was just Johnny.

Johnny began to roll up the duvet and then moved to move them when Ten stiffened.

"John, what are you doing?" 

"Schhh, just follow my lead", Johnny answered and rolled them over onto the sheet. They were on their sides for a few second while Johnny pulled the duvet over them and rolled them back, Ten ending up on his back again. 

They just laid there, staring at each other for a while. The duvet created a cocoon, a shield against the outside world and within the warm nest, there was only them. Johnny and Ten. Ten and Johnny. No band members, no company, no family to answer to. No schedule to keep track of. Just them, face to face in a timeless world beneath the covers in a small motel room. 

"You are so beautiful, Ten…" Johnny whispered and leaned down to carefully rub his cheek against Ten's, turning his head so slightly to let soft lips meet soft skin. 

"I love you so much, more than you'd ever know and yet I feel like it'll never be enough. You deserve the world". 

"So do you, Johnny Seo. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you being here with me every step of the way. I love you with every fiber of my whole being", Ten whispered as he tightened his hands around Johnny and moved his lips to meet Johnny's.

The kiss they shared was the softest, sensual kiss they'd shared in a long time. There was no rush, no urgency like it had been before. Ten, who usually was the one to speed things up and be impatient, laid pliantly and let Johnny kiss his lips, and then down his neck and down his chest. His heart and throat tied themselves into knots of love and he could feel his eyes tear up with how overwhelmed with emotions he got. 

Johnny moved up Ten's body, soft lips tracing velvet skin until they found another pair of soft lips. They kissed slowly, letting the emotions flow freely between their mouths. He reached down to gently arrange Ten's legs to give him access. Their mouths stopped moving against each other and instead they just laid there, breathing the same air with their open mouths as Johnny slowly pushed inside Ten. Once fully inside, they just laid there for a few minutes, feeling everything and each other, staring at each other’s faces and reading the emotions that played inside their eyes. 

When Johnny finally started to move, it was with the gentlest of movements. They altered between soft kisses and just breathing heavily, taking in the movements of Johnny's thrusts, gentle but deep, and Ten's soft hip movements to meet Johnny's. 

The build up was slow, and Ten's orgasm came almost as a surprise. His cock had been rubbed against Johnny's lower stomach and the stimulation in combination with Johnny hitting his prostate as well as the overall mood overcame him all at once and his whole body tensed before he came hard between their bodies. A single tear of overwhelmingness escaped his eye, and Johnny reached to carefully wipe it away with his thumb. Only a few moments later, Johnny came deep inside Ten and slumped against his frame, pressing kisses wherever he could reach. 

They laid there in silent, basking in the afterglow and each other when Ten finally spoke quietly.

"I'll miss this… you and me. When promotions starts again. At least we'll stay here for another week before we leave for Shanghai."

"Yeah, but 127 will leave for the EMAs and then we're going to Singapore the weekend after. There won't be much time in between schedules", Johnny answered and smiled sadly. 

Ten pushed at Johnny, to get him on his back and then snuggle close to his side, resting his head against Johnny's chest. 

"I guess there's not much we can do then. Just, enjoy every moment we can steal until we have no more. Wait for the day when we can be together forever." 

"One day, Ten. One day we'll both shine brightly, side by side once again", Johnny said and kissed Ten's forehead. 

"I'm just so thankful for you being here, tying me down when all I do is rush to not miss a second of us", Ten answered tiredly and moved his body so he could cuddle into Johnny's shoulder and neck. 

They laid there, enjoying each other's warmth and Johnny could both feel and hear Ten's breathing slow down. 

Johnny knew he should probably get rid of the condom and clean them up before they both got too sticky, but that could wait a little longer. For now, he just wanted to enjoy the warmth and safety of their world, created out of soft bed linen and love. 

Taking it slow and taking your time is not always a bad thing.


End file.
